List of Colorado Avalanche players
Joe Sakic stands beside Paul Stastny before a game.]] The Colorado Avalanche are a professional ice hockey team based in Denver, Colorado, United States. They are members of the Northwest Division of the Western Conference of the National Hockey League (NHL). The Avalanche arrived in Denver in 1995 after playing since 1972 as the Quebec Nordiques. Since their arrival, over 150 players have played at least one NHL game for the Avalanche. Forty-one of those players have won a Stanley Cup championship with the Avalanche. Six of those players—Adam Foote, Peter Forsberg, Jon Klemm, Patrick Roy, Joe Sakic and Stephane Yelle—were members of both Cup-winning teams in 1996 and 2001. Joe Sakic is the franchise leader in goals, assists and points. He is the only player to have served as the captain of the team in Colorado, though he is the eighth player in franchise history to do so. Two former players have had their number retired by the Avalanche. Ray Bourque's #77 was retired in 2001, and Patrick Roy's #33 was retired in 2003. Three players have been inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame: Jari Kurri, Ray Bourque and Patrick Roy. Kurri and Bourque played only the final season of their careers in Colorado, while Roy arrived in the team's first season in Denver, remaining with the Avalanche until his retirement in 2003 as the NHL's all-time wins leader. Key Appeared in an Avalanche game during the 2008–09 NHL season Stanley Cup winner, retired jersey or elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame This list does not include data from the Quebec Nordiques. The seasons column lists the first year of the season of the player's first game and the last year of the season of the player's last game. For example, a player who played one game in the 2000–01 season would be listed as playing with the team from 2000–01, regardless of what calendar year the game occurred within. Statistics are complete to the end of the 2008–09 NHL season. Goaltenders , goalie for the Avalanche between 1995 and 2003, won two Stanley Cups with the team.]] Skaters played with the Avalanche from 2005 to 2008.]] , here seen playing for the Buffalo Sabres, was part of the 2001 Stanley Cup winning roster and played in nearly 400 games with the Avalanche.]] signed as a free agent in July 2007.]] was drafted in 2005 and debuted with the Avalanche in the 2006–07 season.]] was with the Avalanche from the '05/'06 - '08-'09 seasons.]] has played his entire career in the Nordiques/Avalanche organization and has been the only captain of the Avalanche. He has played over 1000 games with the team, winning two Stanley Cups and several individual trophies.]] , here seen playing for the Anaheim Ducks, signed with the Avalanche in 2003 and played in Colorado for one season.]] , here seen playing for the Calgary Flames, was part of the 1996-Stanley-Cup-winning roster.]] signed as a free agent in July 2007.]] was drafted in 2005 by the Avalanche and played his first season in the NHL in 2006–07, when he was one of three finalists for the Calder Memorial Trophy, which is awarded to the best rookie.]] , here seen playing for the Calgary Flames, was part of both Avalanche Stanley Cup winning rosters and played more than 600 games for the team.]] References * * * Footnotes Category:Colorado Avalanche Category:National Hockey League lists